kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Speicherpunkt
[[Datei:Speicherpunkte KH.png|thumb|150px|Typ A und Typ B Speicherpunkte in Kingdom Hearts.]] Speicherpunkte sind Orte, innerhalb der Welten, welche Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Ventus und andere spielbare Charaktere verwenden können, mit Ausnahme von Soras Herzloser in Kingdom Hearts und König Micky in Kingdom Hearts II. Bei Berührung des Speicherpunktes kann der Spieler den bisherigen Fortschritt der Reise abspeichern, die HP und MP regenerieren sich vollkommen automatisch und in Kingdom Hearts kann die Gruppe verändert werden. Speicherpunkte sind über die Welten verteilt, meistens gibt es pro Welt drei oder vier Speicherpunkte, in denen normalerweise keine Gegner auftauchen. Es gibt aber auch Räume mit Gegnern darin, so z.B. im Wunderland oder im Palast der Träume, dort tauchen die Speicherpunkte erst auf, bis keine Gegner mehr in der Nähe der Speicherpunkte sind. [[Datei:Speicherpunkte KHII.png|thumb|Typ A und Typ B Speicherpunkte in Kingdom Hearts II.]] Erscheinungen ''Kingdom Hearts'', Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts coded [[Datei:Speicherpunkte Coded.png|thumb|Typ A und Typ B Speicherpunkte in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded.]] Speicherpunkte sind in zwei Typen unterteilt: Typ A und Typ B. Typ A Speicherpunkte bleiben im Spiel immer erhalten, egal wie weit der Spieler bereits fortgeschritten in der Geschichte ist. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Eigenschaften der Speicherpunkte haben manche Typ A Speicherpunkte noch die Funktion als ein Link zwischen dem Gumi-Jet, was bei manchen Speicherpunkten auslöst, dass der Spieler bereits bei der ersten Aktivierung sich zum Gumi-Jet senden kann und auch gleich wieder zurück. In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Funktion zeitweise nicht funktionstüchtig, aufgrund des Geschichtsverlaufs des Spiels, sind aber zum späteren Zeitpunkt alle wieder verfügbar, sobald sie neu aktiviert worden sind. Typ B Speicherpunkte sind in manchen Fällen nur zeitlich da und werden nach bestimmten Punkten in der Geschichte wieder verschwinden. Anders als die Typ A Speicherpunkte, können oder können nicht als Links zu den Gumi-Jet verwendet werden (zum Beispiel in Kingdom Hearts, Speicherpunkt im Wunderland: Schloss des Königin und Kaninchenbau sind beides Typ B Speicherpunkte, jedoch sind auch beides die Hauptspeicherpunkte der Welt und müssen zum Gumi-Jet linken). Davon abgesehen haben sie alle anderen Funktionen der Typ A Speicherpunkte. Dahingegen sind die Speicherpunkte in Kingdom Hearts coded immer an ihren Platz und verschwinden nie. Speicherpunkte haben das Weltenmenü, womit der Spieler zu anderen Welten reisen kann und vorige Episoden wiederholen kann oder einfach eine Freie Erkundung vornimmt. Außerdem kann der Spieler noch das Hauptmenü auswählen. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories sind Speicherpunkte über eine Karte namens "Moments Reprieve". Diese Karte kann für alle Räume verwendet werden, mit Ausnahmen von Räumen mit Handlung oder Endgegnerräumen. Speicherpunkte sind außerdem bei den Eingängen zu den Etagen des Schloss des Entfallens zu finden und hinter den Räumen eines Endgegners, Conqueror's Respite. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days gibt es keine Speicherpunkte, stattdessen kann der Spieler einfach den -Knopf drücken um das Hauptmenü zu öffnen, wo der Spieler die Option "Speichern" verwenden kann. Dies kann allerdings nur außerhalb von Missionen im Grauen Ort getan werden, oder in Twilight Town vor dem Kampf mit Xion am 357. Tag. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' [[Datei:Speicherpunkte BBS.png|thumb|Typ A und Typ B Speicherpunkte Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.]] In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep gibt es ebenfalls Typ A und Typ B Speicherpunkte. Typ A Speicherpunkte haben 4 grüne Lichtkugeln, welche im sich im Kreis drehen, während Typ B Speicherpunkte nur 2 grüne Lichtkugeln haben. Speicherpunkte geben außerdem Zugang zum Kommandobrett, wenn der Spieler das Menü öffnet. Gumi-Jet In Kingdom Hearts II kann vom Gumi-Jet in der Weltenkarten aus von Anfang an als Speicherort verwendet werden, dafür muss der Spieler lediglich das Menü mit öffnen und Speichern wählen. Anderswelt Die Anderswelt aus Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep kann ebenfalls als Speicherpunkt verwendet werden, indem der Spieler den -Knopf drückt und dann Speichern auswählt. Gesichter Eingeführt in Kingdom Hearts II und verwendet in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Re:coded taucht das Gesicht eines Charakters beim Spielstand auf, je nachdem wie weit der Spieler in der Geschichte angelangt ist. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Roxas Gesicht erscheint während der sechs Tage und nach Ansems verschwinden in der Welt die niemals war. *Soras Gesicht erscheint vor und nach den Kampf gegen 1000 Herzlose und nach Ansems verschwinden. *Rikus Gesicht erscheint nach Ansems verschwinden. *Kairis Gesicht erscheint nach dem Kampf gegen 1000 Herzlose und nach Ansems verschwinden. *DiZ Gesicht erscheint nach dem Kampf gegen 1000 Herzlose und nach Ansems verschwinden. *König Mickys Gesicht erscheint nach dem Kampf gegen 1000 Herzlose und nach Ansems verschwinden. *Donalds Gesicht erscheint vor und nach den Kampf gegen 1000 Herzlose und nach Ansems verschwinden. *Goofys Gesicht erscheint vor und nach den Kampf gegen 1000 Herzlose und nach Ansems verschwinden. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Xions Gesicht erscheint nach Tag 96. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Trivia *Speicherpunkt A in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep erscheint nur im Land des Aufbruchs. Weblinks fr:Point de Sauvegarde en:Save Point Kategorie:Spielelemente